The Trouble with Love
by Naresome Hyakujuu
Summary: Bruce is having trouble with his newly adopted daughter, and her ways with men. Rated for alcohol use, and sexual themes. Mentions: OCxSuperman, OCxFlash


A/n: So hi! i'm not dead. Just trapped in a writer's block. I wrote this an like 1am after watching Justice League and Batman on youtube.

Backstory: It's kinda self explanatory. Beastess is my DC OC (heh that rhymes). She is kind of a slut, but that's mostly because she is immortal, and has guy issuses. Through some event, she ends up being adopted by Bruce Wayne (I'm thinking this is after Dick but before Tim [for those that follow the bat-verse]). She is all purple (hair eyes, skin ect), and essentially an older female version of Beastboy from the Teen Titans. She can shift into any animal, and change her apearance. She wears a tight black and purple catsuit, which is what she's wearing in this story.

Here, Bruce (Batman) has just found out Alicia (Beastess aka Naresome Hyakujuu) is fooling around with Superman.

* * *

"Alicia, what were you thinking!?" Bruce cried at his 'young' ward. She simply smiled over the rim of her glass. Her legs were crossed over one another as she sat on a leather sofa in the parlor. "Kent! Of all people!"

"Why does that surprise you?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, a gleam of mischief in her deep purple eyes. "I've been with almost everyone in the Justice League, save you, and the one's with significant others. " Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair as he paced in front of her.

"I don't understand why you do this. It's not healthy." He grumbled waving away the drink Alfred had got for him.

"You're one to talk. Every night it's a different girl. You can criticize _me _all you want, but if you live the same lifestyle, well… That just makes Batman a hypocrite." She teased, letting Alfred refill her glass.

"You're meaner than usual. What're you drinking?" he asked, sitting down heavily in a chair in front of her.

"I don't know." She mused, swirling the contents of the glass in her hand. "Alfred?"

"It's a youngBarbera from a Californian vineyard." Alfred explained, showing her the bottle.

"It's yummy. I like it." She replied, smiling over the top of her glass.

"Wine?" Bruce remarked, shocked. "You're letting her have wine? Alicia, you're barely eighteen."

"Only in looks, Batty. Only in looks." She reminded him, chuckling.

"Which is why you should have realized that your lifestyle-"

"Is perfect for who I am." She finished. "Look Bruce, I've been around long enough to realize that monogamy is never going to work for me. I can't be with one person 'til death do us part, because death will _never _come for me." She shook her head sadly, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "I'm old enough to realize that I'm destined to be alone. "

"But why Kent?" He asked, bringing up his first question. "Of all the people in the justice league, why him?"

"Because he makes me feel breakable." She replied simply. "I can't die. I can bruise. I can feel pain. I've been beaten half to death, but I've never felt like I could actually die. With Clark…" A sigh left her as she remembered the time spent with Superman in a dark corner of the watch tower. "I feel like he could break me, like I could shatter in his hands. Do you know what it's like; for an immortal to feel mortal? Of course you don't. Batman is always mortal." A frustrated sigh accompanied a head shake this time. "Most of the League would agree that to feel mortal is a scary thought. If they were to die, where would the world be without its heroes?" An icy edge of sarcasm found its way into her tone. "I'm no hero. The world wouldn't miss me if I died." She mused almost to herself, as she lifted the glass to her lips.

"That's not true." Bruce added defensively, finally taking the drink Alfred offered him.

"Please…" She scoffed, setting her empty glass down. "I'm no hero. I'm only in the league because I'm your adopted daughter. Sure I kick ass when needed, but most of the time I make it worse." A sly smile crossed her lips at the thought of her adventures with the league. "I have fun though…"

"Alicia…Don't get your heart set on Kent. He's got his sights set on Lois Lane." Bruce warned, rotating the cup between his hands.

"I know, I know." She muttered, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm thinking about sticking to Wally anyway. He's the best out of the bunch, although a bit too fast for my taste." She joked, winking at her adoptive father. A sad smile rested on his lips.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm careful, dad. I've played this game long enough to know how not to get burned." She reassured him, lying down on the couch. Her eyes fluttered shut, as the alcohol worked its magic on her. Smiling, Bruce set down his glass and carried his girl upstairs to her room for a nap.

* * *

So, this is just a little snippet of her. Sorry if it's a bit confusing. There's alot of backstory that goes along with her. Please review!


End file.
